Little Boy
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: ...Jack Bing, what I think is the closest he may look like. Cute right? Okay, um..basically this fic is about Jack disobeying his parents. Not too exciting...who am I kidding, I've read over it three times! Please read and review


**Okay, I just felt like writing this. I don't know why but I just wanted to see how this would be...**

"Jack Tomas Bing get down here!" Monica yelled up the stairs to her thirteen year old son.

"What?!" He yelled back swinging his bedroom door open.

"Come here." She said angrily

Jack stormed down the stairs until he was face to face with his mom "I told you **not** to go to that party last night." She said firmly "When you ask me 'Mom can I go hang out with Cam and Casey at the beach' and I say 'No, it's a school night' What do you think that means?" She raised her voice imitating their conversation they had the night before.

Jack thought about it "Well I would say I didn't hear you clearly!" He shot back

"How clearer can I be."

"No...Go." He said "You could be clearer."

Monica's steam was raising by the second. "I'm done." She shook her head "Go to your room. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Jack stormed back up and went to his room.

"Ugh!" Monica let out her frustration when she heard his door slam.

Chandler walked in the room from just getting back from work. "What's going on babe?" He asked kissing her forehead

"Your son." She pausing and saying more quietly knowing that if he thought his mom was rough he was about to get a mouth full from his dad "Jack left last night." She told him

Chandler's eyes turned red and his muscles tightened "He didn't." He said under his breath where his steam was rising "After you told him not to." He said marching upstairs.

Chandler knocked on his door "Open up." He said firmly

"Why?"

"Why? Because I said so that's why." His voice raised

"I'm busy doing homework."

"You could have done your homework last night instead of going out. Now open this God damn door!"

Monica was standing behind Chandler as he banged on their sons door.

Hearing a 'click' Chandler opened the door.

"What?" Jack asked trying to keep his cool but the one thing that scared him most was his dad getting mad.

Chandler went straight over to his computer and ripped the cords out of the wall.

"Wa-the hell!" Jack yelled

"What the hell is right! Maybe next time you won't turn behind our backs and go out." He said grabbing his phone and taking the battery out.

"Dad! It wasn't my fault!" Jack shouted almost begging him to give him a chance to explain.

Chandler looked at him angry by his attempt to try and pull a fast one on them. "Explain then."

"Casey, she had nowhere to go. They had-" He sighed "They had beer there and Casey was trying to get home but her ride left. She had no one to call but me. All I did was go and walk her home."

Monica looked at Chandler. They both knew that Casey was a sweet girl and they also knew their secret crush for one another. "You could have told us that."

Jack just looked down "I wanted to but...I wanted to go get her myself." He said embarrassed "And I knew that if you guys thought I went to the party without permission, that you-" He paused

"That we'd what sweetie?" Monica asked

"That you would see me as a man and not your little boy who sticks by your side anymore."

Chandler knew what it felt like to be a teenage boy. He put the battery back in his phone "Next time tell us that you are leaving. I don't want you going out late at night by yourself." Chandler said

He nodded taking back his phone "I'm sorry." He said softly looking up at his mom "I'm sorry I was so mean to you...and disrespectful." He apologized

"I forgive you." She gave him a warm smile as Chandler and her stood in the door way "And bring Casey over for dinner one night. I'm gonna wanna meet her." She smiled as her and Chandler left him to get his thoughts together.

Jack smiled to himself and looked over at his computer that was junk and now broke completely. "Dad!" He jumped up "Does this mean I get a new computer!"

**Okay, now how much fun was that to read?! I don't know but I just like tension between the Bing family. Don't ask me why but I think it's exciting to read...Kay, so don't hate on me now because I had one of them get in trouble. Just review and let me know other than that set back.**

**I have so many other stories that aren't yet finished and this is what I just spent my half hour writing...I need to write on my other ones now.**


End file.
